


Rain Storms

by PureFury



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Relationship Stuff, Rickyl, Series Three, pissed off daryl, stuck in rain storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureFury/pseuds/PureFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Daryl head out on a supply run for the prison when they're hit by a rain storm. Daryl is mad since he'd warned his partner of the incoming weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Storms

Their clothes stuck to their frozen flesh as heavy rain drops pelted the forest floor around them, creating a sympathy of crackling leaves. Wet drips were falling from Rick's beard and landing in his shirt, only making it even wetter. His partner beside him had long hair, which had darkened in color due to the rain, that clung to the sides of his face. It wasn't like they were sat in a puddle but water was already soaking into the seat of their pants making their underwear uncomfortable.

The makeshift shelter was as good as you'd expect from 10 minutes of work but it managed to keep the very worst of the storm of their heads. Daryl scowled as he stared off into the distance, lost inside his head. He seemed able to ignore the deliveries of fat drops when they assaulted the top of his head as they landed. 

"I told ya it was a bad idea." His voice was monotonous. The younger man blinked but didn't avert his gaze. The leaves, which you could barely see through the sheet of rain, were getting all the hunter's attention... Not that Rick was jealous or anything.

"I didn't think it'd take this long to get back." Rick groaned and tried, but failed, not to roll his eyes.

Daryl sniffed. He better not be getting cold because of this, "I told ya. I know how long it takes." 

This time, the cop was more than happy to roll his eyes, "I know. I'm sorry."

The other man wasn't throwing a tantrum but he deliberately decided to only answer with a vague shoulder shrug. He knew how much it infuriated the cop. 

Daryl kept his eyes sharp. Rick might be more concerned with ensuring their relationship ran smoothly but Daryl, on the other hand, was pretty determined not to get killed just because they got careless while in a rain storm. Walkers don't need raincoats. Brown eyes scanned the area around them.

"Daryl, please." He tried to make it sound strong and not like a plea but it totally sounded like a plea. Grabbing his partner's chin, he forced the eye contact, "I know you're pissed but I really am sorry.

Leaning across, the hunter pressed their cold lips together. Instantly, in that gentle action, the older man knew they were okay and he was forgiven. Their arguments were always petty and could normally be rectified with an apology and kiss. Neither of them had it in them to keep arguing.

Daryl wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's shivering shoulder and pulled him in close as he watched the world around them intently. The action seemed more to keep Rick close than to protect him in anyway. Rick didn't mind in the slightest.

All they could hope for now is for the rain to lighten up.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written rickyl in months. Nice to see it again :D


End file.
